Barely Getting By
by SamSpade
Summary: Peter is lost in nothingness  post 4x01  and Olivia is lost without him.  Will Peter find his way back?  Will Olivia remember him?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Barely Getting By

Author: SamSpade

Rating: T

Summary: Peter is lost in nothingness (post 4x01) and Olivia is lost without him.

She's different. Darker if at all possible. Hopeless maybe. He doesn't want to use that word to describe her. He thought doing this over again, saving her would be better but he's not sure it is. A lifetime without her – for the right reasons, to save her and the world he can justify but this – he can't.

He's a flash, barely even that and he's behind her when it happens. She doesn't see him and he wonders even if she did, if she would remember.

It's barely been two weeks but for Olivia it's been a lifetime without him. A lifetime not knowing him, feeling all alone. He wishes he could hold her, wrap his arms around her and tell her it'll be okay. He can't do that. Not like this. He's a ghostly image if at that. He no longer exists in the sense that you or I can understand. Traces remain though that bleed through and that's how he sees her. She will likely never see him. He's afraid he'll never have one last chance to tell her what he missed out on, how he loves her, how the world is a better place now even if she can't see it. He wants her to be happy but she's not, she's different.

He watches her and knows if it were any other way it'd be creepy but its Olivia and he's Peter. He doesn't leave the lab. He's afraid that if he did he wouldn't find his way back to her. Besides there's no reason to leave. Someone is always here – specifically Walter.

He's saddened by the fact his father's life has changed as well. Peter never considered the repercussions of going back in time through the machine. How could he? His focus was on saving Olivia, changing the outcome of destroying the other world and just maybe writing a few other wrongs if he had the chance.

He feels now though looking back maybe he's done more harm than good. He doesn't have the opportunity to change things now. Only Olivia can but he's not sure she's capable. His timeline is flawed. He sees only what's been for the last two weeks. Olivia's had an entirely different upbringing, a different life. He watches as she comes into work and wears a teal shirt. He's certain he's never seen it on her before and briefly wonders if she hadn't been one of Walter's test subjects. Maybe this life for her was better without Cortexiphan?

He can't be certain though. There's really no way for him to know. He examines her closely, watches between the shadows as he wills himself to be visible but it doesn't happen. It works best in mirrors – something that casts a reflection. He startled Walter in doing so and almost feels bad for it. What makes him feel worse is that Walter had no idea who he was. His confidence in ever returning is shot. Walter is unlikely to help him. He glanced at Olivia from across the room. She's his only hope but he wonders if it's a lost cause.

He dares outside of his realm of comfort and follows her. He's hopelessly optimistic that she will see him. That she will in time will herself to see him. Beyond that there is no hope. It's the first time he's beginning to feel how she must have when she was taken by Walternate. This though, it's his own doing.

He watches her go home and follows her inside. He's nothing and everything and she fails to see him. She drops her coat by the door, her shoes slide off and tosses her keys onto the table. Even her gun and badge make their way to the counter with a thud. He examines her eyes, the sadness he knows he's caused and it pains him.

"Olivia." He breathes and he's just inches from her but she fails to see or hear him. She walks to the hallway, turns up the thermostat. Peter wonders if it's true what they say about ghosts making someone cold. Is that what he's d one to her? She shivers and he steps closer. He swears to himself he's not a ghost. He feels real. He remembers a life with her, a life that hasn't happened and didn't happen but it doesn't matter. He tries to reach out to touch her. It fails. His hand merely slips through as if a projection. He winces in pain, wishing he could comfort her and maybe find comfort for himself.

She walks to the kitchen, finds a bottle of scotch and pours herself a glass. She's not hungry. Though she knows her stomach should be growling and she should eat – she doesn't. She sips the amber liquid, feels the slight burn as it moves down her throat and her eyes widen dropping the glass shattering it across the floor.

She's staring at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2:

At first he's not sure if she's staring at him or right through him but he feels her eyes boring into him. Maybe it's the liquor but he doesn't know and doesn't care.

"Olivia." He breathes hoping she can hear him and she rushes for her gun ignoring any hope that he has of her maybe knowing who he is.

She grabs her gun in a matter of seconds, cocks the safety off. "Who are you?" Her eyes narrow and she spins around no longer seeing him. She turns her head quickly, almost expecting to find him behind her but he's not there. She quickly checks her apartment, every hiding place imaginable but again no strange visitor.

Reluctantly putting her gun down she heads to the kitchen, cleaning up the scotch and shards of glass left behind. "I should eat something." The words were spoken more to herself than anyone else. She was confident no one was there. It was the only logical explanation – a hallucination. She hadn't eaten all day. The scotch shouldn't have caused what she saw but maybe the stress of the job with no food and a little alcohol had made her see something that wasn't there. Besides all the talk at the lab earlier on Walter seeing a man in the mirror – she hoped after all this time he wasn't rubbing off on her.

She grabs a dry bowl of cereal, there isn't much else in the fridge and takes it to the living room. Sitting down she reaches for the remote, glancing up at the television seeing his form. He's less threatening to her, the reflection she sees. She doesn't reach for her gun, instead she glances around not seeing him anywhere except the darkness of the television screen.

"Who are you? You're the same man Walter saw, aren't you?" She asks, expecting an answer but she doesn't get one. Not in the way she'd like. His mouth moves but she can't hear his words. Frowning she stands up, slowly walking closer to get a better look at the man – to get a better idea of what he looks like. Tomorrow she'll have a sketch artist create a composite. Tonight she'll study him, interrogate him if she could. "I can't hear you." She finally states watching as his mouth stops moving. "I caught that," she laughs softly seeing the final word 'damn' across his lips.

"I can't help you if I don't know how. Are you from the other side?" It's her only guess. With all the crazy events lately, maybe someone slipped past that shouldn't and they needed her help. It wouldn't explain his reflection in her television but working Fringe, she'd seen stranger things. "Nod if you can understand me." She watched his reflection nod.

Olivia let out a heavy sigh. "You're going to have to find another way to communicate with me. I'm sorry but I can't help you if I don't understand what's going on." She felt almost bad in doing so but turned on the television erasing his shadow from the screen.

She aimlessly flipped through the channels as she finished what she could of her cereal. Finding it impossible to concentrate after seeing the man in her apartment and then his reflection in the screen she turned off the television. She wasn't sure if she was expecting to see him there still or not – but he wasn't there.

Standing up she closed up the living room, turning off the lights as she headed for her bedroom. She quickly dressed for bed, slipping between the sheets. She reached over for her clock radio, flipping it on to check the time and volume on the alarm when she paused hearing a voice.

"Olivia, I need your help."

A faint smile tugged at the bottom of her lips. "Can you hear me?" She asked him knowing he could hear her.

"Yes." Peter's voice answered.

"Who are you?" Olivia asked, needing answers, "where are you from?" She had a million questions and if she had time she would have listed each and every one of them.

"My name is Peter." He paused wondering if he should tell her. "Peter Bishop."

She frowned, the name was oddly familiar but she didn't know why. "Bishop as in Walter Bishop?" Was there a connection she was missing?

"Yes, I'm Walters's son." Peter answered and before he could add anything else a loud hissing and crackling caused Olivia to wince. She reached for the dial, changing the volume and channel but that was the last she heard from Peter Bishop that night.

She settled further into bed, staring at the clock beside her bed. Her mind was ticking through the possibilities. She knew Walter had a son once, a long time ago. He died she remembered from some disease – it was in his file. She didn't remember him having any other children though. She pulled the covers up tighter around her.

Olivia never believed in ghosts but she was fairly certain if it had been Peter Bishop, Walters son, she was talking to a dead man.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone for all the amazing feedback! My goal is to get this story fully written and posted before Friday's new episode. I'm hoping with all your encouragement I can get that done Enjoy!

Chapter 3:

She barely slept that night. When she did sleep her mind was filled with crazy dreams of the man she saw in her apartment. She dreamt of him glimmering when she kissed him. She dreamt of his hands on her skin and his breath against her lips. She wasn't sure what it meant. Maybe it had just been too long since she'd moved on with John. She tossed and turned and finally when the sun came up pulled herself out of bed.

She grabbed herself a coffee on her way into the lab. 

"Morning Olivia," Astrid greeted her. "Long night?" She could see the dark circles beneath Olivia's eyes.

"Yeah, something like that. Where's Walter?" She asked glancing around. The lab was incredibly quiet.

"Still in his room. He won't get out of bed. Something happened last night," Astrid paused keeping her voice down, "apparently he saw a man's reflection in the TV."

Olivia nodded slowly, "the same man from the lab earlier." She wondered if she should confess what she saw the previous night, the dreams she had – the man's voice she'd heard through the radio at her apartment. "I'm going to go talk to him." She headed for the office that had turned more into a bedroom for Walter.

Walter was lying down, buried between sheets and blankets, pulled tight to his chest. "Walter," Olivia glanced towards the television seeing the damage he'd done the previous night. "I know you're scared." She could see the fear in his eyes, the concern that he was going crazy all over again. "I saw him too." She breathed keeping her voice low, "at my apartment."

This peaked Walter's curiosity. "When?" He shifted slightly closer towards Olivia though barely moving from the mattress.

Olivia shook her head, "I don't know. Sometime after eight." She moved closer to the edge of the bed, coming to sit down, "I know what you're seeing scares you but we need to figure out who he is."

"You believe me?" Walter's voice cracked. All night he thought he might be going back to Saint Claire's. He was terrified they'd send him back.

Olivia nodded, "I do. He's - tell me, Walter. You had a son once, didn't you?"

Walter was surprised by her question. His eyes glazed slightly thinking back to his boy. "Peter." Walter had the faintest smile spread across his face remembering his son. The smile quickly faded though, "he died as a boy."

"He had a rare genetic disease, is that right?" Olivia remembered.

Walter nodded solemnly, "what does this have to do with the man in the television?"

"I believe they may be one in the same, Walter." She stared at him gauging his reaction.

Walter shook his head. "No, that can't be. I watched Peter die. It can't be."

Olivia glanced around the lab, wondering where exactly the ghost she'd seen was now. "What about if he's from the other side? What if he's Walternate's Peter?"

"Impossible." Walter shook his head, his hands were trembling as he stared down at them. "I watched his Peter die after my son died. It was -" the words escaped him as he choked up.

Olivia sighed, resting a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Walter. I don't know how to explain it but the man I saw in my apartment. He was able to communicate with me briefly. He told me his name was Peter Bishop."

Astrid's heels clanked across the room as she approached the door, "I'm sorry to interrupt but Olivia you have a phone call."

Olivia nodded standing up giving Walter a sad glance as she wanted to tell him it would be okay but the words didn't come. How could she promise such a thing when even she didn't know what was going to happen. She slipped out of the office and grabbed the landline. "Olivia Dunham." She answered the call.

Astrid watched Walter closely, "I know you're scared," she offered softly as she approached Walter's bed. He moved to sit up but kept the sheets tight around him as if it would protect him. "Whatever's going on, whoever you're seeing. You know Olivia will help us figure it out."

"I know," Walter whispered his voice trembling. "I'm afraid of what the outcome might be."

Astrid frowned slightly, not understanding. "Come on, Walter. You need to get dressed."

"Are we expecting visitors?" It gave him a ray of hope. That this day would be better than the last.

Astrid wasn't sure if he meant the mysterious man or their boss Broyles but by the look on his face he seemed less afraid and more curious. "Possibly. You need to get changed and then we can go down to the cafeteria and grab breakfast."

Walter nodded, "I could really use some bacon. Elizabeth used to hate it but there's nothing like salty bacon for breakfast."

Astrid smiled relieved Walter was climbing out of bed and heading for his clothes. She shut the door behind herself as she let him get changed in private. She trusted he could handle that much on his own. Stepping out further into the lab she glanced at Olivia who was staring intensely at the computer monitor. "Everything okay?" She asked knowing Broyles had been on the line earlier.

"I'm not sure," Olivia admitted. "I've got to get down to the bridge. Can you watch Walter for a few hours?"

Astrid nodded, "sure. We'll be fine."

"I'll call you as soon as I hear anything." Olivia offered grabbing her coat. "Let Peter know –"

"Who?"

"What'd I say?" Olivia had slipped the words out faster than she realized. It felt natural and yet – it wasn't.

"Peter." Astrid frowned. "Are you keeping something from me?" She didn't know of Olivia dating anyone. She also didn't know of anyone named Peter. She'd missed the conversation earlier between Olivia and Walter discussing his son that had died.

"I—I'm not sure." She gave Astrid a peculiar look. "I have to go. Broyles wants me ten minutes ago. You know how he is. Just call me if Walter sees anything else in the lab. In the meantime I've got to head –"

"To New York." Astrid nodded already knowing the answer. "We'll see you later." She watched as Olivia headed out the door. She briefly wondered who Peter was but she didn't ask, not again. She would keep an eye on Walter and hopefully keep him calm. She didn't want him to have another breakdown, seeing someone that wasn't there.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay trying really hard to get this finished by Fringe Friday. Cross your fingers it'll happen! LOL Not a ton of time tomorrow to write but going to push forward and see if we can't get it done before the next new episode. Thanks for all the feedback and for reviewing! You guys are the best

Chapter 4:

Olivia quickly caught Broyles up to speed on what was going on. There was no point in hiding or lying about seeing Peter Bishop in her apartment. She did keep a few details – such as the intimate dreams to herself. They probably meant nothing and so there was no sense in telling him about it.

"Do you really think they can help us?" Olivia asked. She was reluctant to say the least. The other side was supposed to be working together but how could they when they weren't to be trusted. When they'd kidnapped you and taken over your life – how were you supposed to share information, be civil?

"I think if you are right and this is the Bishops son then we need to make sure that *the* Peter Bishop from over there died long ago."

Olivia nodded, she knew he was right but working with them didn't come easy. What she was asking for though was basic information. Knowledge they should have been willing to share but she wasn't sure she was willing to share what she'd seen – what she'd experienced the previous night.

"You sure this is a good idea?" She never questioned her bosses' judgment but when it came to asking for help from the other side, she worried about having to return the favor.

"I'm sure that we don't have many options," he answered. "You said you saw the same man Walter is saying he saw in the lab. You tell me the man gave you his name, Peter Bishop. What else do you plan on doing with that information?"

Olivia stalled for a moment, "and if he is dead, sir, what exactly do I tell *her* when she asks why I'm digging into this."

"I'm sure you'll think up something." He wasn't concerned.

Olivia headed through the scanners and security systems as she accessed the bridge. She waited a moment, knowing her double would be arriving shortly. Just as she expected, the red hair and those piercing green eyes met her, stepping forward.

"To what do I have the pleasure," the sarcasm in her voice didn't go unnoticed by Olivia.

She didn't dare use the word 'favor' as she considered how to word herself, "tell me does your Walter—the Secretary have any children?"

The Alternate stared back, cocking her head slightly, "why do you ask?" She wasn't giving away any information without receiving something in return. "What's this about?"

"Our Walter on this side had a son, Peter Bishop," Olivia explained. "He died as a boy from a genetic disease. We wanted to know if the same boy from over there ever existed."

She cocked an eye, curiously thinking over her response. "I'll look into it." She paused, "there's actually a photograph on the Secretary's desk. The boy can't be much older than five," she surmised. "He doesn't talk about having any children but it very well could be the same scenario. Why do you ask?" She repeated again.

Olivia merely shrugged, "it's probably nothing but we've had some strange sightings over the past few days."

"And you think it's this boy-what, haunting you?" Alternate Olivia asked. She almost sounded amused by the idea. "Ghosts? You have yourself a ghost. That's just-you called me out for that?" She was appalled. She rolled her eyes, her hair flipping over her shoulder as she headed towards the door. "Call me when you actually have a real case."

"Wait." Olivia grimaced almost wishing she hadn't called her alternate back.

"What is it?"

"Do you have anything on the shapeshifter disc?" Olivia knew it hadn't been more than a day but she was always hopeful that new information could be obtained from the other side. Though she didn't trust her alternate she also knew her better than anyone. She could easily see if she was lying.

"No manufacturer. The signature of the metal used could be from anywhere." Alternate Olivia paused, "that's all I have for you."

She shouldn't have expected more but she had to ask. "Are you sure that's it? You're not hiding anything." She stepped closer, invading the Alternate's personal space.

Alternate Olivia's face tightened slightly, "it's possible there's a terrorist organization working against us and infiltrating your universe." She took a step back. "That's all I have for you."

"No files on this organization or a name?"

"All I can offer you are initials. ZFT." Alternate Olivia took another step back. "I'm sorry I can't help you any further." She retreated for the door.

Olivia shook her head, glancing at the machine before departing through the doors to her world once again and headed outside. She drove to New York for what – to chase down the whereabouts of a ghost. She didn't know what to expect next these days. The world was changing because of the rift between universes. Was it possible ghosts were walking among us because of what had happened between universes?

The bridge had helped but it didn't change the fact things were slipping in but she didn't know from where. Was there another soft spot they didn't know about? A doorway that had been opened without their knowledge?

As it was they'd found a new type of shapeshifter. If that wasn't bad enough – an organization had created them, at least according to Alternate Olivia. If that was true it perhaps meant that both worlds shared a common enemy and could fight together. She still didn't trust the intel given to her but she had little choice to get the information from anyone else over there. She had to do what she could with it – speak to Walter and perhaps Nina Sharp and from there, was anyone's best guess on how the world would turn out. These days, anything could happen.

Olivia made her way back to her car, turning the radio on and heading for the highway. She always hated New York traffic. She nearly screamed when she heard his voice come over the car speakers once again, "Olivia, please. I need your help."

She glanced around, making sure he wasn't in the car with her before giving a slight nod. "Okay. What can I do?" She'd given in to the fact that whoever this was – whether it was in fact Peter Bishop as he claimed or someone else – he wasn't going away until she helped him.

"Have you ever been treated with Cortexiphan?" Peter's voice asked her over the radio.

"Cortexa-what?" She shook her head. "I don't know what that is so the easiest answer is, no." Olivia sighed. "My turn," she wanted an answer from him. "How is it that you died as a kid and here you are – reappearing as an adult? I thought ghosts didn't continue to age?"

"They don't," Peter laughed. "I'm not a ghost. Well I wasn't one until maybe two weeks ago. I'm not dead, not yet anyways." He frowned wondering still what he was. "Listen, I need you to go back to the lab and convince Walter to help build a device…"

Olivia interrupted him, "won't that take too long?" Walter wasn't always of the right sound of mind, more so lately after seeing 'Peter Bishop around the lab.

"Well there is one other option," he paused thinking it over.

"What?" Olivia shook her head, glancing at traffic before changing lanes.

"The machine." He explained, "it's how this happened. It's why the last two weeks has been different and well – I know you feel like you've lived your whole life this way, but you haven't."

She scoffed at the notion. "Right." She moved her hand to turn the channel but he interrupted her.

"Wait, Olivia. Please don't. I do need your help. Just hear me out first, okay?" She was the one person he could always count on. If she wouldn't help him, then there was no hope.

Olivia sighed, "tell me what you need me to do."

Peter explained to her about the machine, about its design and how he had been the one to step inside it – built the bridge and changed the outcome of the past. He told her things that were of the highest level of classification. Peter assured her that she had previously had the ability to help him turn the machine off over there and it was that ability he hoped she still had - even if she wasn't aware of it.

"So I need to what..?"

"Ask Walter about the drug trials of Cortexiphan," he repeated, "and yes he may remember the experiments done on you as well as other children in the early 80's.

"I lived on an army base, Peter. I never –"

"In Jacksonville," he guessed assuming some things hadn't changed in her earlier years. There was no reason for those things to have changed since he wasn't around Olivia then.

"Yes, I lived in Jacksonville." She sighed, "I'm not even sure if I was given this drug that you're talking about – I wouldn't know how to help you if I was."

Peter knew as much, "it's okay. You'll figure it out. Speak with Walter and we'll go from there."

Olivia sighed, "and how exactly am I supposed to explain to him that his dead son has grown up and is communicating with him?"

"I'm not dead." Peter answered as Olivia pulled up in front of the Harvard Building. "I'm just – stuck here. Walter will be able to help."

Olivia turned off the car but left the radio running. "And if he can't help?"

Peter didn't want to face the truth of what Olivia was saying. He didn't answer her. Waited a moment and watched her pull the keys from the ignition and step out of the vehicle. Although she couldn't see him – he was definitely there, keeping an eye on her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Walter. Walter! I need you to focus." She was trying to stay calm but she was quickly losing patience with him.

Astrid watched Olivia carefully giving a glance at the back office. "Maybe I'll go check the files," Astrid offered giving Olivia a weak smile as she headed towards the back.

"It won't be in there," Walter finally spoke glancing up at Olivia. "Belly has the old files. It was his experiment."

Olivia nodded sharply, "so I was a test subject in your drug trials?" She still couldn't believe it. "What does this mean, Walter?" She was growing all the more impatient. "What did you do to us?"

"I don't -" his face contorted slightly as if he were about to cry.

"You do remember." Olivia was forceful, stepping closer. "Don't you dare manipulate me, pretending you don't remember what you did to me and to those other kids in Jacksonville!" The anger was rising in her voice. "Tell me what you did Walter!"

"I – it wasn't my idea to test children," Walter whispered, "Belly said it was the only way for the experiment to be a success. I – we," he finally corrected the sentence, "we only wanted to make you capable, help you cultivate your abilities." 

"What abilities Walter?" Arguing the reasons he did such atrocious things would be of no use right now. She was growing antsy for a resolution to whoever this Peter Bishop was.

Walter sighed taking a moment to answer. Finally he glanced at Olivia, "perception is the key to transformation."

Olivia shook her head confused, "what does that mean?"

"I don't know." Walter admitted hanging his head. "I can't remember."

"Okay." Olivia tried again, "Walter, what can you remember?"

Walter tried to refocus as best as he could. "We wanted to teach you how to cross between universes. There were side affects though and other abilities were developed."

Olivia dipped her head slightly to meet Walter's gaze. "What other abilities?" Her voice was gentler now, more curious and less demanding.

"You're the one Olivia," Walter told her matter of fact, "you're the one." It was all he said before standing up. "Astro!" He called out for Astrid. "Strawberry milkshake! I want a strawberry milkshake."

Astrid reappeared from the files she had been digging through, "I'm sure you do," she nodded. "I'll go to the store, pick up the ingredients. You stay here with Olivia, okay?"

Walter nodded adamantly. "Yes, dear." He stared down at the floor while Astrid grabbed her coat and headed out of the lab.

"Walter?" Olivia spoke, "is there something else?" He was all too quiet for her liking. "Are you remembering something else?"

"It's possible that you can control objects with your mind." He glanced up at Olivia with bright child-like eyes. "Maybe even more." He left the words hanging in the air.

"Is it possible to bring over the man we've been seeing. The man you saw in the lab?"

Walter's heart pounded with hope. "You can bring back Peter?"

Olivia frowned hoping Walter understood that this wasn't the boy he'd lost but the man he'd grown up with – though they didn't remember him. She wouldn't have believed it herself if she hadn't heard his voice, seen him and had Walter claim to see the same man. It sounded insane but that was Fringe Divison – the weird and strange. It fit right in really.

"I don't know, Walter. You would have to teach me how to use the abilities I have." Never in her life had she felt that different or special. She wasn't crazy about experiments or being experimented on but she also knew that the man she'd been seeing, Peter Bishop, wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

Walter shook his head, "no. No. Teaching you would take too long." He didn't think she was ready to take that next leap forward. Small steps first. His eyes caught sight of the rusty old tank in the lab. "Sensory deprivation, that's how we'll do it." Walter walked over towards the tank.

"That's how we'll do what, Walter? What is sensory deprivation?" She never did know what the tank in the lab was for. He had scoffed at her in the lab once when she'd asked, as if he'd told her a dozen times over and she couldn't remember.

"We'll put you in the tank. First of course we'll have to fill it with walter and salt. Lots of salt. Enough that you'll float. Then we'll give you a series of injections and a probe to the base of the neck. It will open your mind and you'll be able to communicate with my son."

"Walter," Olivia shook her head, "I've already communicated with him. How do I bring him back?"

"You'll see," Walter nodded. "The Cortexiphan will help open your mind, it'll make it easier." He waived his hand through the air like a bird gliding in flight. "Where's Astrid?"

Olivia sighed, "you sent her out to the store to get you a Strawberry Milkshake." Sometimes she wondered how he could be so forgetful and still so brilliant. She also wondered if this experiment of Walters would work. "You said you were going to give me a series of injections. What kind of drugs are you planning on using?"

"A mix of ketamine, neurontin and lysergic acid diethylamide."

So it really was a drug trip. She knew the last one was LSD and Neurontin was a powerful and addictive medication commonly given for seizures. Ketamine she knew was a type of anesthesia. She really wasn't quite sure the correlation between the three and still didn't understand entirely about the Cortexiphan she already had in her system.

"I'll do it," Olivia nodded. She could feel her stomach in knots but she didn't let fear get the best of her. She knew somewhere deep down that there were more answers she could get from Peter than from anywhere or anyone else. It scared her to think that if he was right – and this life she was living wasn't her own, what that meant. It was the only life she knew, how could it not be her own?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Astrid had returned back to the lab with Walters Strawberry Milkshake as Olivia was filling the tank up with water. "Need a hand?" Astrid offered as she saw the huge bags of salt lying on the lab floor.

Olivia nodded, "yeah we need to pour those into here." She left the hose hanging in as she grabbed scissors and they opened and poured the contents into the tank.

"What's all this for?" Astrid asked glancing at Olivia – knowing Walter wouldn't likely give a definitive answer.

"Walter thinks if I go in there along with a mix of drugs in my system I can communicate with Peter."

"No," Walter shook his head, "I think you can not only communicate. I believe you can bring him back."

Walter instructed Astrid with the drugs to get and the doses to give Olivia. Once the probe was in the back of her neck and she was heavily sedated, she was carefully maneuvered into the tank.

"Just relax," Walter instructed, "close your eyes and think about the man you told me about. The same man that is my son, Peter."

Olivia let her body relax as she felt herself floating. She felt as though she were lying on a cloud, the wind guiding her along its path.

Astrid and Walter watched the monitors, making sure she was okay while examining her brain pattern. "What exactly are we looking for?" Astrid whispered to Walter. She watched as he sucked on the straw for the milkshake.

"For her to communicate with Peter," he answered as it if were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Olivia," she heard his voice before she managed to see anything. It was a faint whisper and she felt a sudden chill as focused on her surroundings.

"Where are we?" She asked as her eyes opened but she didn't recognize her whereabouts. It was nighttime and there was a sea of white tulips covering the grass.

"You don't remember?" She heard his voice clearer this time, as if he was standing beside her and she felt him take her hand.

"I remember - nothing," she shook her head feeling slightly frustrated. "Tell me, Peter. What am I supposed to remember?"

"You and me. We were children." He explained gently as he came more into focus. She stared at him. He was so familiar and yet – she didn't know him. She couldn't know him. He didn't exist in this timeline, not in the way he had once before.

"I don't remember this field, this night." Olivia shook her head. She felt him squeeze her hand and together they watched as a young Peter took a young Olivia's hand. She noticed the ground slightly charred beside her young self and then watched as snow began falling.

"You did that," Peter remembered, "you were so scared and so young."

"Why was I out there alone?" Olivia asked frowning. She could only imagine it was because of her step-father.

"You started a fire with your mind that day, in Jacksonville." Peter answered softly, "you were so upset and afraid of going home. Afraid of what your step-father would do to you."

Olivia nodded slowly. "Is this the only time we met? As children?" Olivia asked turning her attention towards the older Peter Bishop.

He smiled weakly shaking his head no. "You found me in Iraq many years later. You blackmailed me into coming to Boston to help you with a case."

"What case?" She was curious. Her eyes locked with Peters and she failed to notice they were seated together in the lab, across from one another. Although they weren't really there - she was watching a memory of his.

"John Scott," Peter told him softly, "you brought me in so that I could help get Walter out of the mental institution. You thought that he could help save your partner."

Olivia shook her head, "no. It didn't work. We tried. We didn't get the information, what type of biological agent they used – we couldn't save him."

"But you did save him," Peter wondered if showing her this would be better or worse.

"I did?" Her voice waivered slightly. "He's still alive?"

Peter sighed, wishing he didn't have to bring the bad news with the good. "No. He betrayed you." The room flashed to another scene this time they were standing outside watching as John Scott tried to run Olivia Dunham down in his car. He side swiped her vehicle, chasing her to her death. Except he didn't see what was in front of him and a moment later flipped the car, finding himself crawling out bleeding to death.

Olivia felt her eyes water, "why are you showing me this?" She shook her head, "I thought – he betrayed me, why?"

Peter sighed, "I'm only showing you your own memories. I was never there, I can't answer that." He explained.

"Please tell me it gets better." She felt so much agony in seeing John die again. It felt even worse as she witnessed him try and kill her.

"It does, Olivia. So much better." Peter held her hand and gave it another squeeze. This time they were at a bar together. Peter guessing that she could count cards and Olivia admitting about her ability with numbers.

She felt her body relax, watched the atmosphere and the warmth shared between them. "I don't – I don't remember you," Olivia whispered. "I wish I did, Peter. How can I have lived this and not remember it?"

"There's a discrepancy in the timeline. I activated the machine over here to protect our world and when I bridged both universes together, I ceased to exist."

"Why?" Olivia didn't understand. "Why build a bridge? Why work with them?" She still distrusted the other Olivia so much.

"I had no choice. Their world gets destroyed and ours follows. One world can't survive without the other," he shifted closer staring at her, "I couldn't watch you die all over again."

"I – die?" She frowned. "How?" He wondered if he should in fact tell her. "How Peter?" Her voice was slightly more demanding.

"The timeline's been changed. It won't happen, not in the same way it had." He assured her, "Walternate shot you in order to get back at me for killing everyone in his world. Everyone he ever cared about."

Olivia scoffed, "I can't imagine him carrying about anything but himself."

Peter nudged her gently, "you haven't seen all the amazing stuff yet." The room once again changed and this time they were having scotch in his apartment downstairs.

Olivia watched closely, she saw the look in her own eyes – another version of herself. She was happy. "I loved you," she whispered. Even she could see the emotion so brightly.

"You did," Peter smiled, "and although I never told you, I loved you too." He still loved her but telling her that right now – if she truly was still the Olivia Dunham that had changed because he didn't exist – it would terrify her.

She watched as they ascended the staircase and then she took Peter's hand, following the memory upstairs, wanting to see that it really did happen, that she really did love him as much as she felt she did.

"Olivia," his voice was soft pulling her from the memory and to another one. She was waking up beside him in the morning, curled up to him, nuzzling noses.

Her own voice matched the memory, "I could get used to this."

Peter turned staring at her, "you remember?" He asked feeling a fleeting bit of hope that there was a chance.

"I – " she couldn't believe the words she'd just said. "I'm beginning to." It was the truth. Slowly the memories they'd shared were beginning to seep back in. "I don't like what comes next." She whispered not wanting to see it.

"Which is?" He had to be sure that she was remembering.

"You and the machine Peter. You end up in the hospital." She squeezed his hand tighter, turning to face him. Olivia moved to rest her forehead against his and wrapped her arms around his body. "It feels like everything you've shown me, it's all a dream."

"You have to see the rest, Olivia." He needed to make sure the memories up until his disappearance were complete.

"I don't want to," she felt scared and watched as he began to glimmer. "Peter." Her voice caught in her throat as she attempted to take a step back. He wouldn't let her go. He held onto her like he should have done many times before. Like he should have saved her from Walternate.

"No. You have to accept this, Olivia."

"You're glimmering!" Her heart was racing and her hands were visibly shaking. "Peter – I – I don't know what to do!" She was panicking and Peter could sense the fear and uncertainty. "If I bring you back, everything changes. I'm afraid though. What if I change history what if I make things worse and undo everything good that you've done? What if I destroy our world?"

Peter was calm in his answer. He stared at her and leaned in cupping her cheek. "You won't." He couldn't predict the future or what would happen with his return but he also knew this wasn't a life for him in nothingness and her life was even more dark and bleak without him in it. He saw that or else maybe he would be willing to sacrifice himself for her happiness.

"I'm scared," Olivia whispered staring into his blue eyes, feeling her own tear up. She never cried in front of anyone and here she was, about to break down in front of a man that she barely knew and yet felt as though she'd known for years.

"Don't be afraid," he told her. "Just focus on the lab. Focus on Walter and Astrid outside of the tank and focus on you and me. You can bring me back with you."

"I don't know how." She whispered closing her eyes. She rested her forehead against his and felt a warmth of electricity and a spark flitter. She dare opened her eyes and watched as the glimmer encompassed them both, swirled around in chaos as darkness enveloped them. The glimmer sparkled and cracked and she heard a loud thump and splash before the loud creak of the doors opened to the tank.

"Peter!" Astrid exclaimed excitedly helping Walter open the doors.

Inside the tank was Olivia and Peter, soaking wet.

"You did it," Peter gasped for air. His heart was pounding much like Olivia's as she stared at him, tangled together in a small rusty tank.

Astrid and Walter helped Peter to his feet before helping Olivia out. They moved her to lie down, grabbing a towel for her as they unhooked the probe from her neck. "Peter," she was panting hard, finding it difficult to breathe. He handed Astrid a towel for Olivia as he came towards her, bending down, "you did it." He whispered leaning further as he dropped the softest of kisses to her lips. It was enough to steady her heart and her body as she wrapped the towel around herself. She definitely remembered Peter and she looked at Astrid and Walter who seemed to remember him too.

"Son, you're back." Walter smiled throwing his arms around Peter.

She wondered what this meant for their world and for the other one. She didn't dare so much as care today though because she had him back.

The End.

A/N: Thanks for reading and supporting my writing! I've now writing full time and have published a novel _Aberrant_, a Young Adult Romantic Dystopian Adventure. Be sure to check it out at


End file.
